


Double Date

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: Ayame and Kouga decide to surprise their partners on a cute little picnic.
Relationships: Ayame/Higurashi Kagome, InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Double Date

"Food?"

"Check."

"Picnic blanket?"

"Check."

"The surprises?"

"Double check."

"Alright, let's get out there and show those two just how much we love them!"

Ayame grinned, gathering the basket in her hands as her and Kouga existed the car. They were meeting Inuyasha and Kagome at the park for a little double date, and both were very excited. After all, they had worked together to get the two of them a special gift. Kagome and Inuyasha were dressed up nicely, waiting for them with some coffee in their hands. Ayame just wanted to run up and scoop Kagome into her arms, but she decided to play it cool to not let it slip that they were hiding something.

"Ayame! Kouga! Over here!" Kagome cheered, waving her arms to make sure they could see her.

Kouga laughed and waved back, before blowing a kiss at the blushing hanyou, "We can see you!"

As soon as they were reunited with their loved ones, Kagome threw her arms around Ayame in a huge hug, and Ayame snuggled right into the embrace. Inuyasha tried to pretend that he wasn't happy, but when Kouga grabbed his hand he squeezed his hand in return. The set up the picnic spread easily enough, and Ayame practically glowed under Kagome's praise of the cooking — while Kouga decided to be nice and not let anyone know who actually had done the cooking.

"Oh, we have a gift for you" Ayame said.

Kagome smiled, "You didn't have to get us anything. We didn't even get you anything."

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing" Kouga answered, "Besides, it means a lot to us for you just accepting these gifts."

"Alright, let's see what you got" Inuyasha scoffed with a blush.

"First, close your eyes. And no peeking."

They both closed their eyes. Kagome with an excited smile, while Inuyasha scoffed and did so reluctantly. There was some shifting, before both of them noticed something drop over their heads. When they both opened their eyes, they noticed they both had necklaces on. Two different ones, that seemed handcrafted for both of them.

"Do you like them?" Ayame asked.

Kagome gave her quick kiss on the cheek, "I love it, it's perfect."

"It's alright I guess" Inuyasha replied.

Kouga pulled him in for a cuddle, "Just admit that you love it."


End file.
